


Krótkie przebłyski satysfakcji

by RudeSumienie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: #pandemicweek, #tydzienpandemiczny, Angst, Gen, Mutilation, Pandemic Week, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Ending, Self-Mutilation, Tydzień Pandemiczny, no happy ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeSumienie/pseuds/RudeSumienie
Summary: Tak, jest przecież przyjaznym Spider-Manem z sąsiedztwa. Z pewnością da radę udawać jeszcze trochę do czasu aż żyletka schowana w tylnej kieszeni jego spodni okaże się skuteczniejsza niż jakakolwiek broń, którą go atakowano.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Krótkie przebłyski satysfakcji

**Author's Note:**

> I jeszcze jedno maleństwo dla #tygodniapandemicznego.  
> Bo jestem dobra w angście.  
> Sprawdźcie tagi, tu nie dzieje się nic dobrego.  
> Postacie należą do Marvel Comiks ja tylko układam dla nich historie.

Patrzył na krew spływającą w dół jego nadgarstka. Tym razem nacięcie nie było głębokie, ale wystarczające, żeby pamiętać. Miało przypominać mu, że tak naprawdę jest nic  nieznaczącym śmieciem, który myślał, że dostał swoją szansę. 

Myślał, że kiedy zostanie superbohaterem w końcu będzie coś znaczył, że jego życie nabierze sensu.

Nie mógł bardziej się mylić. 

Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, ilu ludzi by nie uratował, ilu złoczyńców nie pojmał to ciągle jest nie wystarcza. Gazety go obsmarowywały, ludzie krytykowali wszystko co robił. Cóż, jak widać nawet  superbohaterstwo potrafił spieprzyć po całej  linii. Zakrył usta dłonią, żeby nie wyrwał się z nich szloch. 

Paradoksalnie tylko to trzymało go jeszcze przy życiu. Adrenalina wynikająca z walki, krótkie przebłyski  satysfakcji, kiedy udało mu się uratować kogoś kto pragnął żyć. Gdyby nie to wszystko skończyłby z sobą już dawno. 

Bierze trzy głębokie wdechy i spogląda w lustro, żeby sprawdzić czy nie wygląda jakby płakał. Przybiera na twarz radosny uśmiech wyćwiczony przez lata i puszcza oczko do swojego odbicia. 

\- Peter! Kolacja!

\- Już idę ciociu May. - Nie pozwala, aby jego głos zadrżał ani odrobinę. 

Tak, jest przecież przyjaznym Spider-Manem z sąsiedztwa. Z pewnością da radę udawać jeszcze trochę do czasu aż żyletka schowana w tylnej kieszeni jego spodni okaże się skuteczniejsza niż jakakolwiek broń, którą go atakowano. 


End file.
